hetalia - girls are out
by minidreamgirl
Summary: was estonia's dream really a dream? i guess you can tell from the title :p how will they get along with their female self? i dont own hetalia :( rated k for language


**i have decided to try this again, i have already done a story like this but yeah i deleted it so here it is again**

**im also going to try and keep it in character as much as i can. **

**sorry for spelling mistakes or grammatical errors :3 i don't hetalia if i did nyotalia will meet more often .**

i guess you guys have seen the nyotalia episode? well if you haven't its basically they all as in allies, axis, Latvia and Prussia female versions, meet Estonia and it ended up being a dream as he was woken up by Latvia, and Lithuania, or was it a dream? so its a continue of that.

Estonia was woken up by Latvia and Lithuania, while they were in a meeting room waiting for everyone to arrive (as usual they were arguing outside)

Lithuania was the first to speak "Estonia?" then Latvia joined in "you look like you have bad dream no?"

Estonia who was pretty much paralyzed said "oh just nightmare" then Russia came in and as scared as the Baltic are of Russia they were shaking "what kind of nightmare?"

"well everyone, except me have turned into a girl" Estonia said in relief

"i like that story da?"

then Italy interrupted "cool story" (the episode would have ended BUT...)

by then everyone would have arrived complaining or moaning about the argument they just had and sat in their seats.

"WAT!?" Estonia screamed "COOL?! it was horrible, there was you Italy, an...and Latvia... AND A CRAZY RUSSIA AND...AN-"

Before he could continue he heard a high pitched feminine Russian voice "im not crazy, all i did was rub a bit of honey and abandon Estonia outside"

and out through the door came a young woman looking exactly like Russia same color hair, eyes but she was wearing a pink long dress and her hair was left open but wearing a simple pink hairband"

Estonia was paralyzed again "ITS RUSSIA...AGAIN"

a moment later they heard another girl voice coming closer this time their were three , one american, one Chinese and one french.

the american one spoke first "dude we should go back, England will totally kill us if we bump into those male guys"

"why are you so concerned what l'anglettere will say? sure she will shout at us?" the french one said

"dude whatever, anyway if i do come across those dudes i've got my bat haven't i?"

by now they came through the door not realizing the room full of men watching them,the boys were almost paralyzed, the american girl wore a green crop top`and a green mini skirt, she also wore the same jacket as america, the second girl wore a purple cloak similar to France and she wore a white dress with a waistcoat, the third lady wore black plain trousers and a traditional black Chinese top that was oversize, her hair was black held into two little buns. she seemed to be the only one that noticed the boys and began to panic.

"ummm...guys" they both ignored her until she shouted louder "GUYS?!" the girls attention immediately came to the boys sitting in the room "uh oh"

soon a moment they heard a British feminine voice calling "america"

they immediately looked left to see a girl angrily walking up to them. she had 2 blond pigtails, and had side bangs held up with a bobby pin, she wore a blue nurses dress along with a nurses hat, and wore glasses

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU BLOODY THINK YOUR DOING?, I TOLD YOU GUYS TO STAY TOGETHER! GERMANY, JAPAN AND ITALY AND EVERYONE ONE ELSE ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT LISTENED, YOU COULD HAVE WALKED INTO THE BOYS! WE ARE NOT SUPPOSE TO DO THAT, DO YOU HAVE AN-"

she was also interrupted by the boys appearance

"hey iggy dude i think we have found them" the american girl said

"YES I THINK I BLOODY KNOW THAT!"

Just then 5 girls came in

the first one looked similar to Italy she wore a brown army dress and had her hair up, she was complaining to a girl next to her she looked very similar to Germany but with short blonde hair, she also wore a black crop top and black trousers, covered by a green coat, next to her followed a shorter girl, she wore a traditional pink Japanese dress and a bob cut with some flower accessories, behind them was an unnoticeable person, she had two pigtails and a red dress with the Canadian maple all over it, she also carried a bear. Then a fair skinned girl with white hair and red eyes came barging through, she wore a white top with a black mini skirt along with a blue coat and thigh high boots, she barged through the crowd of girls "vere is my awsome selve?" but she was soon pulled back by the British woman.

finally France broke the long silence "bonjour madammes, may i as-"

then England interrupted "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Then the British stood forward and gave a cold stare at England "I am the female personification of Britain or England, and you are?"

"WHAT THE?! that's impossible i am Britain"

( 0.o confused faces)

**i finish this chapter! yaay! tell me if i should continue? :3**


End file.
